


The Ditto

by Zhelana



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhelana/pseuds/Zhelana
Summary: Lucas cannot catch a ditto, until he gets dragged into the Pokemon Go world.





	The Ditto

Like everyone in 2016, Lucas played Pokemon Go. He walked around with his nose in his cell phone looking for Pokemon in downtown New Cape Quest. Unlike most people, however, Lucas continued to play as time went on. In November, Niantic, released the ditto, which would make a low value Pokemon spontaneously change into a high value ditto when it was captured. In order to change, a screen would pop up that said, “oh?” and then the switch would be announced. Lucas still had not found a ditto by January 2017, and he was starting to feel a little desperate. All his friends had dittos. Why couldn’t he find one?  
Finally, one day, he saw that desperately wanted oh? When he touched it, however, he started to feel the room spinning around him, and suddenly he was in a green field and his Pokemon trainer was talking to him. “All you need is a ditto?” she asked. “When you find one you’ll return to your world.”   
“Where do I find one?” Lucas asked.   
“That’s up to you, but I hear they are frequently seen around Mount Moon.”   
“What? Where do I find that?”   
“Here’s a map, and here’s some pokeballs,” she answered handing him a backpack that looked very much like the one his avatar carried within the game. 

Lucas took the map, and looked at it. Mount Moon wasn’t too far away, it didn’t look like. He began walking that direction. Soon he could see the mountain rising in the distance. He encountered many Pokemon and many more PokeStops along the way, collecting PokeBalls, and ultra balls, along with a few useless potions. He hiked along, stopping just long enough to spin each PokeStop, or catch the stray Pokemon in the hopes that it would be a ditto. Doing this, he slowly made his way to Mount Moon. Once there, he mostly found Clefairy, which were not known to turn into Dittos. He caught a few of them anyway, enough to evolve one. He started seeing bunches of pidgies, but none of them would turn into a ditto. 

Finally, he ran across another person playing the game. It was the blue avatar of a Team Mystic player. Lucas stopped him to ask if he had seen a ditto. “I saw one recently. You go underground in that cave over there, and walk about a mile, then there’s a rattata behind the waterfall that turned into a ditto. You might want to hurry though. It was a while ago that I caught him.” Lucas thanked him and ran off. He entered the cave and immediately wished he had his cell phone on him so he’d have a flashlight. He walked about a mile, and saw a rattata behind a waterfall. He knew that dittos tended to escape more frequently than an equivalently leveled normal Pokemon, so he threw ultraballs at it, and after three tries, caught it. He felt a dizzy sensation come over him and suddenly he was standing in New Cape Quest staring at the “oh?” on his cell phone, where he had finally caught his ditto.


End file.
